


Великое вознаграждение

by Maria_DeLarge



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Afterlife, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_DeLarge/pseuds/Maria_DeLarge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Неплохое место, чтобы провести вечность.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Великое вознаграждение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Great Reward](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/21068) by ignipes. 



\- Мне скучнооо.  
  
Сэм закатил глаза.  
\- Чувак, ты, что совершенно не способен посидеть спокойно хотя бы пять минут?  
  
\- Способен. – Дин поднялся и поерзал в кресле. – Ну, может быть, и нет. Но не я же виноват, что здесь толком не развлечься.   
  
\- Это потому что твоему понятию о развлечении до нравственности далеко, - строго заметил Сэм.   
  
Дин секунду раздумывал, прежде чем нехотя кивнуть в знак согласия.   
\- Нет, не пойми меня неправильно. Я балдею от здешних мест, вид отличный. Соседи неплохие.  
  
Сэм решил не напоминать Дину, что тот ворчал семь дней подряд сразу после того как узнал, что горячие французские цыпочки из коттеджа неподалеку оказались средневековыми монахинями, а не бескорыстными женщинами легкого поведения. (Новость о том, что соседи с другой стороны состояли в дружелюбном и благочестивом сообществе бисексуальных пар, связанных узами брака слегка поумерила его возмущение). Но со всем остальным Сэм поспорить не мог. Вид и вправду был прекрасный: золотой пляж и чистый бескрайне синий океан… он так и не решил, каким оттенком лазурного можно было описать этот цвет, но он определенно был очень синим… нежный бриз чуть слышно шелестел в листьях высоких пальм вокруг. Мягко подбитые шезлонги всегда откинуты под самым удобным углом, ослепительное солнце никогда не обжигает кожу, а медузы, время от времени прибиваемые к берегу, скорее приятно щекочут, чем жалят. Обуви и футболок они не носили с тех пор как прибыли, а в кухне всегда обнаруживались любимые блюда.   
  
А если иногда странноватый крылатый чувак в белоснежной мантии с золотой арфой и объявлялся у них на пороге, пытаясь всучить брошюры, то это не происходило так уж часто, чтобы раздражать и порой они даже приглашали его к себе на пару пива.   
  
Неплохое место, чтобы провести вечность.   
  
По большей части.  
  
\- Просто… скучно мне, Сэмми.  
  
Сэм страдальчески вздохнул.  
\- Иди стащи у Сесилии коллекцию Black Sabbath.   
  
По прибытии Дин был потрясен, узнав, что не одобряющие родители по всему миру были правы насчет его любимой музыки и, следовательно, в Раю она была запрещена, но мгновенно воспрял духом (фигурально выражаясь), выяснив, что, прямо как кубинские сигары, запрещенные вещи раздобыть можно без проблем, если знаешь где искать. В данном случае нашлось вожделенное в библиотеке святого покровителя музыки, немного туговатого на слух и легко узнаваемого по пышной шевелюре.   
  
\- Как-то поднадоело, - проворчал Дин.   
  
\- Вызови Уриэля на еще один поединок на огненных мечах.  
  
\- Чувак сражается как сопливая малолетка, а потом, мать его, еще дуется хуже пятнадцатилетней школьницы, не приглашенной на выпускной, когда проигрывает.   
  
Каждый раз, когда Дин матерится, где-то в глубине души Сэм все еще немного побаивается, что небо затянет черными тучами и их поразит молнией праведного гнева. (Иллюзий насчет _своего_ помилования только потому что это Дину стоило помыть язык хозяйственным мылом Сэм не питал; их имена даже не числились на разных строчках в перечне святого Петра, а были записаны в одну… хотя Сэм припоминал с самодовольством, что его имя шло первым). Но прошла минута, и гнева не последовало, так что он продолжал раздумывать, чем бы занять Дина.  
  
\- Пересмотри Русалочку еще раз.  
  
\- Нее.  
  
\- Иди попроси маму испечь нам пирог.  
  
\- Не могу. Они в отпуске на Авалоне до четверга, забыл?  
  
\- Аа, точно. Тогда спустись в бар, сыграй в покер с тем пенсионером.   
  
\- Еще чего. Он жульничает.   
  
\- Он не жульничает, - терпеливо возразил Сэм. Они каждый день об этом спорили. – Он просто все знает. Думаю, это его работа.   
  
\- Да какая разница. – Дин хмыкнул. – Все равно жульничает.  
  
\- Как тогда иногда удается выигрывать тебе?   
  
\- Иногда я жульничаю лучше.  
  
Сэм решил не спорить и попытался снова.  
\- Может, подольёшь спирта в пунш на собрании клуба по садоводству и вышивке разведенных женщин и геев?  
  
Дин взглянул на Сэма.   
  
Сэм посмотрел на Дина.  
  
\- Нет.  
  
\- Нет.  
  
\- Не могу поверить, что ты это предложил.  
  
\- Я сам не могу поверить, что я это предложил.  
  
\- Ты что не помнишь…  
  
\- …что было в прошлый раз? – Сэма передернуло. Взрыв смеха и звон разбитого стекла эхом отозвались в памяти. – Да. Отчетливо.  
  
\- Хотя, надо сказать…  
  
\- Нет, не надо.  
  
\- …черт, ты выглядишь…  
  
\- Дин. Заткнись.   
  
\- …реально горячо в…  
  
\- Я тебя убью.   
  
\- …в одном фиговом листочке. – Дин остановился, прежде чем добавить тоном, которым обычно что-то объясняют бестолковому ребенку. – И мы уже мертвы, Сэм. Ты не можешь меня убить.  
  
\- Ладно. – Сэм закрыл глаза и притворился, что динов триумфальный смешок не был самым замечательным звуком, который он когда-либо слышал. – Больше идей у меня нет. Сам думай. – Он свесил ноги по обе стороны шезлонга, погрузил ступни в теплый песок и развернулся за пивом.  
  
\- Вот зануда, - проворчал Дин, но без всякого разочарования в голосе. Здесь его никогда не было, и быть не могло.  
  
Сэм задремал на солнце, пока Дин перебирал вслух придуманные на ходу идеи. Океан омывал берег, птицы умиротворяюще щебетали в деревьях и Сэм позволил себе поразмышлять. Не такого он ожидал, не солнечной загробной жизни уж точно. Он всегда был чертовски определенно уверен, что, окончательно откинувшись, окажется там, где пожарче, с огнем и серой и вечной карой. Боль и мучения, крики и стоны, демоны и мерзкие твари… примерно к такому готовился Сэм, когда открыл глаза в конце того долгого тоннеля.   
  
Однако проснулся на чистой, мягкой перине, теплой от солнечных лучей, сияющих из открытых окон и Дин склонился над ним, спрашивая, не против ли он поиграть в волейбол на пляже с теми горячими французскими цыпочками, живущими по соседству.   
  
Сэм больше не задумывался о неисповедимости путей. Некоторые из них были уж слишком… неисповедимы.   
  
Он как раз погрузился в благословенную полуденную дрему (полуденный сон ему никогда не надоест за целую вечность, как бы Дин не подшучивал над ним за эту привычку) как вдруг услышал скрип кресла и прикосновение ладони к груди.   
  
\- Эй.   
  
Сэм приоткрыл один глаз. Дин повернулся набок и плутовато ухмылялся, протянув к нему руку. У него были линии от смеха в уголках глаз и веснушки на носу, мелкие песчинки сверкали на коже, а волосы выглядели так, будто он первый раз за день выбрался из кровати.  
  
Сэм неосознанно улыбнулся.  
\- Эй.  
  
\- У меня идея, - сказал Дин. Он чертил большим пальцем круги вокруг его соска и говорил мягким дразнящим шепотом. – Мы могли бы пойти в дом и попробовать испортить простыни.  
  
Улыбка Сэма стала шире.  
\- Все равно не выйдет.   
  
\- Но попытаться-то стоит, - настаивал Дин. Он установил себе своего рода личную цель, вызов, как только они поняли, что грозовые тучи не сгустятся и молния не испепелит их, если они будут делить постель. (« _Неисповедимые пути_ », напомнил Сэм в качестве объяснения, а Дин усмехнулся: « _Всегда подозревал, что старче наверху - тот еще извращенец_ »). Но так же как холодильник был постоянно полон, а пиво охлаждено, простыни на их кровати всегда, всегда оставались безупречно, незапятнанно чистыми. Это было жутковато. Но приятно.   
  
\- Иди и попытайся сам, - сказал Сэм. (Высказывание про мастурбацию и убийство котят* все равно оказалось чушью). – Я дремлю.  
  
\- Ооо, Сэмми, да ладно теб…  
  
Голос Дина умолк и через несколько секунд Сэм услышал почему. До них донеслись женский смех и голоса и, повернув голову, Сэм увидел их соседок направляющихся к воде. Они всегда носили простые льняные рубашки на пляж, но Сэм и Дин пришли к согласию (множество раз с тех пор как удостоверились в том, что котята были в безопасности), что рубашки каким-то образом были гораздо круче бикини.  
  
Девушки смеялись и помахивали им с криками "Bonjour!", радостно плескаясь друг на друга, резвясь в волнах. Дин резко поднялся и хлопнул Сэма по животу.   
  
\- Ай. Чего?  
  
\- Сильно не засматривайся. И у меня идея.   
  
Сэм прищурился.  
\- Что?  
  
\- Пошли сбежим ненадолго.   
  
\- Что?   
  
\- У тебя прям как пластинку заело. Давай, пробежимся.   
  
Сэм не мог отрицать, что мысль была весьма привлекательна, но засомневался.  
\- Нас поймают.   
  
\- Никто нас не поймает! – Хмыкнул Дин оскорбленно. – Ну, по крайней мере, никто кому есть до этого дело. Пошли пройдемся тропой живых. Найдем каких-нибудь придурков, торгующих наркотиками и хорошенько им наваляем.   
  
\- Побудим пересмотреть жизненные решения, - поправил Сэм. Даже планируя побег стоило соблюдать правила, и Сэм не горел желанием нарываться на неприятности.   
  
\- А я как сказал. Будет круто, как раз аппетит к обеду наработаем.   
  
\- С каких это пор тебе нужно нарабатывать аппетит? – Но он знал, что протест прозвучал нехотя и для проформы. Дин чуть не подпрыгивал на месте в предвкушении, от скуки не осталось и следа.   
  
\- Давай, Сэмми, - умоляюще протянул Дин.   
  
Сэм вздохнул.  
\- Хорошо.  
  
Дин вскочил с места.  
\- Переодевайся в уличное, мелкий. Наперегонки до Райских Врат.   
  
Сэм побежал следом чуть погодя, помахав соседкам на прощание, босыми ногами по горячему песку. Он не возражал, чтобы Дин выиграл гонку.  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
  
*"Every time you masturbate... God kills a kitten" (Каждый раз когда ты мастурбируешь, Бог убивает по котенку) © народная "мудрость"


End file.
